Unfforgetable love
by Slideer
Summary: Ante un amor imposible a veces lo más sencillo es huir de él, huir de él y olvidar todo lo que te hace sufrir. Sousuke ansiaba desesperadamente enterrar del todo aquellos incontrolables sentimientos... Pero la vida le tenía preparado un final totalmente distinto. ¡Bienvenido a la página de citas Lovex! Wattpad:Slider
_¡Bienvenido a la página de citas Lovex!_

 _Aquí te ayudaremos a encontrar al que será tu alma gemela. Más del 80% de nuestros usuarios afirman haber encontrado al amor gracias a nuestros perfiles de compatibilidad. Por un módico precio tendrás la perfecta cita a ciegas, con el hombre perfecto y en uno de los restaurantes más románticos de la ciudad._

 _¿A qué esperas para rellenar el cuestionario? El amor de tu vida está esperando por ti._

Nota: Por favor, responda con total sinceridad las 100 preguntas que conforman el test, necesitamos conocer a fondo _a tu verdadero yo._

 **Nombre:** Sousuke.

 **Altura:** 185 cm.

 **Peso:** 76 kg.

 **Cumpleaños:** 14/Septiembre/1997.

 **Ocupación:** Licenciado buscando empleo.

 **Aficiones:** Nadar, ir al cine, escuchar música, correr, cocinar…

 **Estás buscando:**

○ Sólo relación estable.

○ Sólo sexo.

• Lo que surja.

 **En la cama eres:**

• Activo.

○ Pasivo.

○ Ambos.

○ Nunca lo he hecho.

 **Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu persona ideal:** Me gustan las personas de carácter tranquilo, con las que se pueda conversar y que tengan aficiones similares a las mías. Un punto a favor es que sepan dibujar y les guste la natación tanto como a mí. De complexión delgada y altura media (preferiblemente más bajo que yo), por lo demás no me importa el color de pelo ni de ojos, aunque tengo predilección por los ojos de un color vivo.

" _Seguro que es una pérdida de tiempo."_ Pensó cuando por fin terminó de rellenar el cuestionario, pero no podía evitar tener ese pequeño ápice de esperanza que le susurraba que quizás esa página le haría volver a sentir el amor que un día recorrió cada parte de su ser. Resopló y se dejó caer en el sofá. Tanta pregunta le había dejado agotado, sobretodo la número 38, una descripción pormenorizada de sí mismo; No podía dejar de escribir y borrar, una y otra vez. **Cómo puede ser tan difícil describirte a ti mismo sin que suenes como un narcisista.** Pensó antes de caer dormido.

En aquel corto periodo de tiempo que estuvo dormido le dio tiempo a soñar, a soñar con aquel amor que encendió cada parte de su magullado corazón; Lentamente, en silencio, casi sin despertar sospecha. Ese amor estuvo dentro de él por mucho tiempo; Un amor que fue dejando caer sus pétalos hasta que se creyó extinto. Siempre en silencio atesoró aquellos sentimientos sin ni siquiera saber cómo manejarlos; Le gritó, le molestó, se enfadó con él, pero siempre volvía a mirarlo, siempre volvía a observar cada parte de ese ser que tanto le hechizaba. Guardó todo aquello de la misma manera que lo amaba a él; En silencio y soledad, esperando el momento en el que por fin sus labios pudieran pronunciar aquellas palabras que siempre había deseado clamar.

" _Te quiero."_ Susurró y sus propias palabras lo despertaron del sueño que estaba viviendo. Por un momento deseó volver a estar dormido. **Hacía mucho que no soñaba con él.** Pensó levantándose del sofá, le dolía la espalda y la noche había caído, había estado durmiendo más tiempo del que debía y sabía que le costaría volver a conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y abrió el portátil.

" _¡Nos congratula anunciarte que, con un 95% de compatibilidad, hemos encontrado a tu pareja ideal!_

 _La cita organizada será_ _ **mañana,**_ _en la_ _ **mesa 8**_ _de la azotea del restaurante_ _ **Jace & Rose **__(Dirección adjuntada en el pdf)._

 _Como consejo personal te sugerimos que le agasajes con un_ _ **ramo de rosas rojas,**_ _causarás buena impresión desde el minuto 0._

💫 _Muchísima suerte y… ¡Que se haga el amor!_ 💫 _"_

 **Increíble.** Pensó Sousuke, nada más posar el primer pie en la azotea en la que cenaría con su cita sorpresa. Caminos de velas se bifurcaban para llegar a las pocas mesas que tenían el privilegio de estar en aquel lugar, formando una hilera de luces que a nadie dejaba indiferente. Se apoyó un instante en la barandilla de la azotea y observó la belleza que tenía sobre su cabeza; Un cielo negro completamente estrellado. Solo por aquella vista sintió que valía la pena haber pagado por estar allí. Había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado, pero, a pesar de tener que esperar sentado en una silla, con un ramo de rosas y la posibilidad de que le dieran plantón, no estaba nervioso en absoluto.

Dejó el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa y continuó observando el cielo, tratando de encontrar todas aquellas constelaciones que de niño le habían enseñado a ver, pero entonces entró en su campo de visión algo mucho más bello que todo ese puñado de cuerpos celestes. **No puede ser.** Se dijo, absorto por la imagen de la persona que estaba entrando por la puerta. **No puede ser él.** Pensó viendo cómo se acercaba hacia la mesa.

" _¿Vienes por lovez?"_ Preguntaron los dos a la vez. El hablar al unísono les hizo apartar la mirada por un segundo.

" _Siéntate... Haru."_ Le invitó Sousuke con una amable sonrisa. Meras palabras no podrían describir todos los sentimientos que afloraron en su corazón cuando en aquel instante le vio después de tanto tiempo.

" _Yo… debería irme, de verdad. Esto ha sido una mala idea."_ Dijo apurado. _"Te escribiré, Sousuke."_

" _Anda, no seas tonto. Siéntate y hablemos."_ Contestó rápidamente haciéndole un gesto con la mano y tras un momento de duda, Haru se sentó, atraído por la calidez que desprendían sus palabras.

Sousuke estaba increíblemente guapo ataviado en aquel traje negro y Haru se había dado cuenta de ello, Haru y todas las personas del restaurante. _"Está bien. Pero he de irme pronto."_ Dijo, notando como un cálido rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

" _A mí me alegra que hayas venido."_ Le hizo una seña al camarero, como esperando que con aquel movimiento las palabras que acababa de decir pasasen desapercibidas; Pero no iba a ser así. _"Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, desde…"_

" _Desde que Rin se fue de Japón hace un año…"_

" _Exacto."_ El camarero encendió una vela en medio de los dos y les dejó una carta para cada uno. Antes de marcharse miró a Haru con una sonrisa ladina y por un momento incluso pareció que se conocían de antes. _"¿Hablas mucho con él? Con Rin, digo."_ Siguió hablando, tratando de pasar por alto el barato intento de ligoteo que había hecho el camarero.

" _Lo suficiente, supongo."_

La carta estaba llena de multitud de platos a cada cual más vistoso y de sabrosa apariencia. Desde donde estaban alcanzaban a oler el aroma de la comida haciéndose en la cocina de la planta superior; Suspiraron a la vez y se miraron sorprendidos. Un fuerte nudo se ató en el estómago de Sousuke al contemplar sus ojos de una manera tan directa y por un instante sintió vértigo; Haru había cambiado físicamente pero sus ojos seguían tan profundos como siempre. Después de la guerra de pistolas de agua entre Samezuka e Iwatobi quedaron como amigos, aquel acuerdo tácito de paz supuso poco a poco la caída de las barreras entre ambos. Lo que jamás hubiera imaginado sería que aquello fuera a nacer en él, aquellos sentimientos que acabarían inundándolo de pies a cabeza; Ahogándole tanto como su mirada lo hacía. Transcurrieron los meses y su relación avanzó con ellos, pasaron de hablar sin gritarse a sentarse juntos en los sofás de una discoteca mientras sus amigos bailaban; Pero todo se rompió con la marcha de Rin.

En verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así o si siempre lo había sentido. Creía detestarle pero en el fondo le admiraba por ser quien quería ser. Creía odiarle pero acabó descubriéndose a sí mismo mirándole hasta que su silueta desaparecía entre la multitud. Creía que no era amor, pero acabó siendo seducido hasta por su andar… Iluso de él pensaba que sus sentimientos se habían apagado pero al verle de nuevo su corazón latió como hacía tiempo que no latía.

" _95% de compatibilidad, eh…"_ Dijo y no pudo aguantar soltar una pequeña risa. Haru, esquivo, se limitó a apartar la mirada.

" _Estas páginas son una completa tontería."_ Dijo con dureza y Sousuke por instante se sintió avergonzado.

 **Una tontería…** Pensó alzando la mano para llamar de nuevo al camarero. _"Por favor, pónganos una botella de vino."_

Los minutos pasaban, al igual que las copas de vino se llenaban y vaciaban con la misma rapidez. Después de un año había vuelto a ver a Haru, le tenía delante de él y casi no sabía cómo reaccionar. Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados intercambiaron un par de correos pero nunca llegaron a verse. Fueron tantas las ocasiones en las que redactó y borró un correo en el que le invitaba a salir, que aquellos fallidos intentos de acercamiento acabaron por crear mella en sus sentimientos.

" _No sabía que… fueses gay."_ Dijo Haru dándole un pequeño sorbo a la copa. _"Siempre pensé que te gustaba Gou."_

" _¿Gou?"_ Preguntó extrañado, aquella muchacha era como una hermana para él.

" _Si… Cuando hicimos la guerra de agua, tú le diste tu chaqueta."_

 **Así que lo vio.** Pensó y tuvo que prohibirse sonreír al darse cuenta de que había estado pendiente de él. _"Yo siempre pensé que te gustaba Rin."_ Contraatacó.

Haru se quedó callado por un momento; Giró el vino de la copa y le dio un trago, aquella vez más largo que los anteriores; No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Sousuke siempre lo había sabido, aquellas furtivas miradas, aquellas sonrisas que sólo le mostraba a él, aquellos sonrojos repentinos… Chasqueó la lengua y recordó uno de los motivos por los que se obligó a enterrar sus sentimientos por Haru. **No aprendes.** Se dijo a sí mismo abatido.

" _Voy a pedir la cuenta."_

" _Buenas noches."_ Dijo un chico antes de que Sousuke pudiera haberse levantado. Iba vestido con un bonito traje azul oscuro y llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás, creando un rubio tupé muy exagerado. _"Es que pille un atasco y bueno… ¿Por casualidad alguno de vosotros dos está aquí por la página de citas Lovex?"_ Preguntó y Sousuke miró a Haru al instante.

" _No, venimos juntos, pero ya nos íbamos."_ Contestó con una sonrisa. _"Vámonos a casa, Haru."_

La puerta del apartamento de Sousuke se cerró tras ellos y Haru aún ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Sentía como las mejillas le ardían y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No habían hablado nada en todo el trayecto en coche y Haru se sentía completamente avergonzado. Posó su mirada en una de las estanterías del salón y vio que tenía una fotografía en la que salían todos los chicos, la tomaron en el aeropuerto, justo antes de que Rin se fuera; Sousuke y él salían juntos en la foto.

" _¿Por qué lo has hecho?"_ Preguntó por fin Sousuke. _"¿Por qué has fingido ser mi cita?"_

" _Sousuke yo…"_ Dijo, notando como las palabras se negaban a abandonar sus labios con normalidad. _"Trabajo allí y al acabar mi turno te vi. Sólo quería hablar contigo, pero insististe en que me sentara y…"_

" _¿Acaso estás interesado en mí?"_ Le interrumpió, clavando su mirada en aquellos dos orbes azules que tanto parecían estar guardando; Haru apartó la mirada antes de quedar paralizado por completo. _"¿Te gusta Rin?"_ Preguntó alzando su mentón y sus rostros quedaron a apenas unos centímetros.

" _No."_ Contestó en un susurro casi imperceptible y sus labios se juntaron.

Sousuke le sujetó por detrás de la cabeza mientras sus labios tomaban el control de la situación. Le besó, le besó sintiendo que nunca había besado a nadie, porque a él le estaba besando con el corazón. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto desear tenerle de aquella manera, no iba a dejarlo todo en un simple beso; Aunque parecía que Haru tampoco quería dejarlo ahí. Sus lenguas se rozaban y la temperatura subía con cada caricia. Las manos de Sousuke comenzaron a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero; Lo agarró con fuerza y le levantó. Como acto instintivo Haru se aferró a su cuello y notó como le empotraba contra la pared. Aquello era demasiado caliente, demasiado sexual; Sentía la erección de Sousuke contra su culo y sus caderas se movían pidiendo más; Más roce, más piel, más pasión.

Un tímido gemido abandonó sus labios cuando le notó besar su cuello, pasar su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para morderle unos centímetros más abajo. Jamás había sentido algo como aquello, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de que unas manos tocasen cada parte de su ser, incendiándole como nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Sousuke creyó haber encontrado su punto débil con aquellos besos, pues notaba como las caderas de Haru se movían por sí solas, pidiendo mucho más de lo que estaban recibiendo.

" _Vayamos a mi cuarto."_ Susurró en su oreja y al encontrarse sus miradas el calor que les incendiaba se volvió insoportable.

Cada dos pasos un beso, cada dos pasos se pegaban contra una pared, rindiéndose ante la lujuria que estaba colmando por completo sus jóvenes cuerpos. Sousuke llevaba la iniciativa y podría haber jurado que nunca había estado tan erecto como en ese momento; Estaba deseando que le tocase.

La cama crujió bajo sus cuerpos y Sousuke se colocó entre sus piernas, frotando ambos miembros mientras mordía sus labios. A pesar de estar muriéndose de ganas de hacerlo con él, un extraño sentimiento le abordaba cada vez que lo miraba; Estaba feliz. Tremendamente feliz.

" _Tienes unos ojos preciosos."_ Dijo, dándole un beso en la zona entre el ojo y la nariz; Justo donde siempre quería haberle besado.

Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, de una manera mucho más dulce y Sousuke creyó haber encontrado el séptimo cielo en unos labios. Lentamente le despojó de la camiseta, que no hacía sino entorpecer sus ansias de tocar cada milímetro de él. Mordió su oreja y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besando sus hombros, sus clavículas, su torso… hasta llegar a sus pezones. Los rozó con la lengua y le agarró con fuerza del culo. Con su mano libre desabrochó sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos, hizo lo propio con su ropa y ambos se quedaron en ropa interior. Sus labios se encontraron anhelantes y sus lenguas comenzaron un tortuoso baile.

Al verle de esa manera las manos de Haru se movieron solas y acarició su torso. Era firme y por un momento se imaginó despertando sobre él. Separó sus manos pero Sousuke las volvió a llevar hacia él. _"Tócame más."_ Susurró, dibujando los movimientos que hacían sus manos, guiándolas hacia sus caderas. Los dedos de Haru se metieron entre el elástico de su bóxer y rozó la punta de su pene con los dedos; Estaba caliente y era enorme. Una corriente lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al imaginarlo dentro de él.

" _Oye, Waterboy, ¿Sabes lo que es un 69?"_ Preguntó y una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro.

No podía imaginar una forma más excitante de prepararle que un 69. Las piernas de Haru estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo y aunque podía ver todo lo que quería de él echaba de menos contemplar las expresiones que su rostro le regalaba. Notaba como la lengua de Haru acariciaba con cuidado su glande, sus torpes movimientos le daban a entender que quizás aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre; Sonrió y se sintió afortunado. Apoyó la lengua en la nalga derecha de Haru y comenzó a acercarse a su entrada. Notaba la respiración agitada de Haru en su pene y sentía que se iba a derretir. Justo antes de tocar su ano bajó hacia el perineo y pudo notar como las piernas de Haru temblaron ansiosas.

" _¿Qué sucede Waterboy?"_ Dijo y le mordió la ingle.

" _N-Nada."_

Haru agarró su miembro con las dos manos y despacio las bajó hasta abajo, una y otra vez. Apoyó la lengua en el tronco, cerró los ojos y subió hasta el glande; Podría haber jurado que sentía aquellas caricias en su propio miembro y por un momento pensó que debía ser pecado estar disfrutándolo tanto. Comenzó a introducírselo en la boca; Estaba caliente, ambos lo estaban. Quería tenerle dentro, quería notar aquella calidez dentro de él.

De nuevo Sousuke volvió a encaminar su lengua hacia el lugar en el que conseguiría que se le saltasen las lágrimas de puro placer, pero justo cuando su lengua iba a lamerlo por fin, acabando con la caliente agonía en la que estaba sumido, comenzó a besarle en los alrededores de su entrada. Cada vez le temblaban más las piernas y notó como una gota de líquido preseminal caía contra su estómago. Hacía unos minutos desde que Haru no era capaz de acompasar sus respiraciones con los movimientos que hacía con la cabeza. Estaba sufriendo, deseaba que Sousuke dejase de jugar con él y le tocase de verdad, aunque aquellos tortuosos movimientos le estaban encendiendo hasta rozar lo enfermizo. Sentía que podría correrse y ni siquiera le había tocado todavía. Un tímido gemido se escapó de sus labios al notar unos dedos acariciar su entrada; Sousuke sonrió y agarró sus piernas con fuerza, llevando su culo hacia su cara. Haru se incorporó, notando como la lengua de Sousuke comenzaba a meterse dentro de él; Jamás había sentido algo parecido, sentía que iba a derretirse. Los gemidos de Haru escapaban de sus labios y él no podía hacer nada por retenerlos.

" _Ah… Sousuke… más."_ Gimió y Sousuke obedeció.

A la vez que le lamía agarró su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Notaba los movimientos involuntarios de las caderas de Haru juntar su culo aún más contra él, notaba como le temblaban las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos y ver el desnudo cuerpo de Haru tan cerca se sintió débil. Con la lengua acarició su perineo y mientras su mano seguía masturbándole, hizo el amago de morderle, rozando la lengua y los dientes contra su tersa piel. Haru eyaculó al instante y sus piernas dejaron de sujetarle. Con una sonrisa pícara Sousuke le dio la vuelta y le tumbó encima de la cama.

" _¿Te gusta que te muerdan?"_ Bromeó y Haru apartó la mirada avergonzado.

" _No es eso… tu respiración en esa zona me…"_ Dijo y las piernas le temblaron de nuevo.

A pesar de que se acababa de correr su miembro estaba completamente erecto; Sousuke sonrió al verlo. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar todo aquello, que Haru tuviera un cuerpo tan lascivo, que le excitase tanto, que su lengua fuese tan caliente, que todo él fuera tan dulce. _"Dime que quieres ahora."_ Susurró bajando la mano derecha hacia su culo y sin previo aviso comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de él. Haru abría la boca tratando de contestar pero cada vez que lo hacía un tímido gemido abandonaba sus labios. Sousuke metió otro dedo y comenzó a lamerle los pezones despacio. _"Tan solo dímelo y yo haré todo lo que me pidas."_ Abrió los dedos dentro de él y fue consciente de que aquella no era la primera vez que su entrada era tratada de aquella manera. Dobló los dedos y Haru gimió con más fuerza que antes. **Aquí es, ¿Verdad?** Pensó orgulloso y siguió acariciando aquella zona, notando como las piernas de Haru se abrazaban a su espalda, suplicando algo mucho más grande dentro de él, suplicando que acabase con su sed.

" _So-Sousuke."_ Dijo entre gemidos y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla. _"Hazlo…"_

" _A sus órdenes."_

Dijo y estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una caja de condones y un lubricante; Haru frunció el ceño, preguntándose con cuántas personas debía haberlo hecho antes de él. Sabía que era absurdo molestarse o simplemente sentirse triste por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. Su rostro dibujó un mohín y cuando Sousuke lo miró apoyó un dedo entre sus cejas.

" _Estás más guapo cuando no tienes el ceño fruncido."_ Posó sus labios en los de Haru y este le devolvió el beso.

" _¿Lo has hecho muchas veces?"_

" _Nunca con tantas ganas."_

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, esa vez con más pasión, sus lenguas se rozaban y la temperatura aumentaba con cada beso; Eran completamente compatibles hasta en eso.

" _¿Y tú?"_ Le devolvió la pregunta. _"¿Lo has hecho con muchas personas?"_

" _No lo he hecho nunca."_ Dijo por fin tras unos instantes de silencio. Sousuke apoyó la mano en su cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

" _Tendré cuidado."_

Tras pronunciar aquellas dulces palabras se puso un condón, estaba tan duro que le apretaba. Haru lo observó y justo antes de que se vertiera el lubricante, le agarró la mano. _"Te duele, ¿verdad?"_ Preguntó y sus ojos no engañaban. _"Podemos hacerlo sin él."_

Nunca lo había hecho sin preservativo, tras unos instantes de duda Sousuke se quitó el condón y le besó en los labios. La caja de condones cayó contra el suelo y comenzó a lubricar su entrada. Haru se echó un poco en las manos y le lubricó a él; Con el simple tacto de sus dedos tan mojados sintió que podría llegar al orgasmo en muy poco tiempo.

Las piernas de Haru se abrieron un poco más y Sousuke apoyó la punta en su entrada. Poco a poco se fue abriendo paso; Estaba tan estrecho… era increíble, jamás había sentido tanto placer. Por primera vez el gemido que salió fue de sus labios cuando todo él estuvo dentro de Haru.

" _¿Te duele?"_ Preguntó, secando una furtiva lágrima de sus mejillas. Haru negó con la cabeza y despacio comenzó a moverse. Era perfecto, parecía que estuvieran hechos a la medida del otro. El cuerpo de Haru se estaba acostumbrando a su tamaño pero, a pesar de que era más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, el placer era mucho más ardiente de lo que pudiera haber esperado.

" _Sousuke…"_ Gimió y fue embestido con más fuerza. _"Más…"_

Sousuke le levantó las piernas y comenzó a penetrarle con mayor profundidad, con mayor pasión, con mayor fuerza. Golpeaba exactamente en el punto en el que hacía que las piernas de Haru dejasen de ser suyas y se rindiesen al placer. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de pasión que enardecían la situación.

Haru se dio la vuelta y Sousuke se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas. Le separó las nalgas y despacio vio cómo su pene entraba dentro de él. Le agarró con fuerza del culo y le dio una fuerte estocada. Un gran gemido rompió el aire y lo siguiente que vio fueron las manos de Haru aferrarse a las sábanas mientras le embestía. Se agachó hacia él y le besó en los labios. Las uñas de Haru se clavaron en su antebrazo y como respuesta le penetró con más fuerza.

" _Eres increíble." Dijo entre gemidos._

Agarró su cuello y lo llevó ligeramente hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para que sus labios llegasen a besarlo, a morderlo como él quería. Estaba llorando de puro éxtasis, sentía que iba a perderse entre tanto placer, entre tanto calor. Sus manos le abrasaban y él se sentía flotar.

" _Me voy a correr…"_ Gimió con fuerza, notando como la mano libre de Sousuke se aferraba a su trasero con fuerza. Le levantó de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarle con más profundidad que antes.

" _Te quiero…"_ Susurró y ambos llegaron al clímax en un acompasado gemido.

Sousuke cayó contra la cama y Haru se giró hacia él, mostrándole su respiración agitada y un rostro rojo de puro placer. Sousuke posó un tierno beso en sus labios y le llevó hacia su pecho. Él no era un chico de cariñoso post-sexo y abrazos en la cama, pero con Haru era diferente, algo dentro de él le decía que quería que pasara la noche ahí, abrazado a su pecho y que cuando los primeros rayos de sol entrasen por la ventana, le viera ahí, junto a él.

" _Ha sido increíble."_ Dijo y soltó un suspiro. _"Eres increíble."_

Haru se acurrucó contra su pecho, notando como la vergüenza se agolpaba en sus mofletes en forma de sonrojo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su primera vez pudiera ser tan dulce, jamás hubiera podido imaginarse que su primera vez sería con aquel chico que, sin saberlo, había llenado su corazón.

" _Has dicho que me quieres…"_

" _Y lo hago. Ahora, mañana y dentro de una semana."_ Confesó acariciándole la espalda. _"Mañana haré el desayuno, Waterboy, y soy muy bueno cocinando, así que quédate y compruébalo por ti mismo."_

" _¿Que cocinas bien?_

" _Que cocino bien y que mañana te seguiré queriendo."_


End file.
